


Bangin’ in the ‘20′s

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: getting ready for a hunt in a bar that’s 1920′s themed gets Dean more excited then he ever realized.





	Bangin’ in the ‘20′s

“So….how do I look?” you nervously ask Dean as you appear in front of him from behind the dressing room curtain. 

“You look good enough to eat, Y/N.” he found himself unable to keep his thoughts saint-like.

Smiling proudly, you twirled in front of the mirror before disappearing behind the curtain once again. “You think we can pull this off?” you called to Dean as you changed out of the dress and changed back into your causal clothing “This isn’t our normal gig, you know.”

“I think we will be fine.” he responded, his voice husky with lust as he thought about the tightness of the dress you had displayed for him mere moments ago. “It’s only a ghoul and a vampire. Right?”

“Dean.” you rolled your eyes at the sudden pitch in his voice. “Behave yourself.”


End file.
